Silver's Childhood Friend
by Pearl-Diamond
Summary: It's Just something I came up with. This is my first Fiction so tips would be apreciated.Im still not sure about the ratings though  '  Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Silver or Sonic Team

I wanted to get this out of my head :D its nothing really serious

Tell me if you like it though

* * *

Standing on the top of a building, Silver paused for a moment to think. He suddenly saw a couple eating some fruit. One of them was eating some Cherries

At The sight, Silver thought about his early Childhood friend, Cherii, he missed her laugh, her smile,he just plain missed her.

"Hello? Anyone Here??" A voice was coming from his right. Silver Quickly hid.

"HELLO!?" the voice called.

That voice... it sounded familier...

"I guess no ones here" The voice sighed.

'I couldn't be...' thought Silver.

"I can't believe this... I can't find him... and after all the years I have wasted... just for him... " said the voice

'It is... It's Cherii...' he thought with a shocked expression.

Cherii started crying, trying to hold her tears back.

"Why do I have to lose everyone, first my parents, then my home, and now Silver. When will I get to keep something!!!" She Shouted.

Silver couldn't hide anymore, he couldn't bear the pain that he was hearing...yet he felt the urge to stay hidden, to see what she was thinking about.

Cherri spoke with a hurt tone,"I hate this... this pain, it just hurts so much i cant bear it..."

Silver remembered what she would do whenever she felt pain...

* * *

-Flashback-

_A much younger Silver sat there , under a tree, Crying._

_"Silver? What happened?" asked ,a much younger Cherri, with concern._

_"N-Nothing" He said with obvious pain in his voice._

_"You know you can tell me anything...,right?" Said Cherii._

_"Y-yeah... I know, but how do make pain go away?"_

_"There's no easy answer for that, but want to know what I do when I feel pain?"_

_"What?"_

_"I sing..."_

_"You...you sing?"_

_"Yea... that's how I recovered from my parents death..." She said with some hurt in her voice._

_"Oh, sorry..."_

_"It's ok" said Cherii with a hint a of happiness in her voice, "... anyways we should be getting back now, it's getting dark"_

_"Ok" said a much more Joyful Silver._

-End Flashback-

* * *

Then, just as he predicted, she started singing.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Looking out a dirty old window

Down below the cars in the city go rushing by

I sit here alone and I wonder why

Friday night and everyone's moving

I can feel the heat but it's soothing

Heading down

I search for the beat in this dirty town

Downtown the young one's are going

Downtown the young one's are growing

We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
Everybody live for the music-go-round This song was different from the others, this song fit her so perfectly.  
-  
No matter how much her life was torn apart, she would always come back with a happy attitude.  
Bright lights the music gets faster

Look boy, don't check on your watch

Not another glance

I'm not leaving now honey, not a chance

Hot-shot give me no problems

Much later baby you'll be saying never mind

You know life is cruel, life is never kind

Kind hearts don't make a new story

Kind hearts don't grab any glory

We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
Everybody lives for the music-go-round

Da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da

He saw how the 'boy' was referred to him. She feared that by now he must have forgoten her

Come closer, honey that's better

Got to get a brand new expirence

Feeling right

Oh don't try to stop baby, hold me tight,  
New York to East California

There's a new wave coming we warn ya

We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
Everybody lives for the music-go-round

Da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da

We're the kids

We're the kids

We're the kids in America.

* * *

Just as she finished, SIlver saw how much her voice had changed since he left.  
It had more flow then before, it was more graceful. Silver had heard what he needed to hear.

Time for him to be revealed.  
-  
Silver Stepped of of his hiding place and spoke.

"Cherii?" He said with caution.

Cherii just stood there, a chill ran down her spine as her eyes went wide. "Silver, is that you?" She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yea..." said silver with a hint of worry.

-----------------------------------

l Thats about it! Like I said I wanted to get this out of my head and now it is :D

Plus I'd like some tips if anything is wrong with this ''

Thanks


	2. First Introductions

Ok this one may be a little short because I don't have that much time (if you call an hour enough time)

Anyways let this chapter begin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherri just stood there in shock.

At this point Silver became worried and spoke up."Cherii are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm just fine, but why, why did you just disappear all of a sudden?!" said Cherri with tears welling up in her eyes.

"That'll be hard to explain, but in the mean time we need to go, it's getting dark" spoke Silver

"Yea, but to where?" asked Cherri, while wiping her tears.

"I have an idea where," said Silver," Follow me."

"Uh, ok then." said Cherii a little confused.

**; At Tails House;**

"Hey, Tails you home!?" shouted Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm over here!" shouted tails.

"Have you seen silver at all today?" questioned Sonic.

"Nope, kind of strange actually he's usually waking through the city, thing is that I don't why he does that, he's been doing it for quite a while lately." said Tails.

"Yea, now that I think about it, your right. I wonder if something happened to him." said Sonic, a little worried.

_**DING DONG**_

"I'll get it!" said Tails as he hurried for the door.

"Oh Hi Silver...whose the person hiding behind you?" asked Tails.

Cherii chuckled nervously at his remark.

"Huh? Oh, that's what I came to talk to you guys about, but first, we need everyone here." Silver said looking at the both of them.

"What!?" yelled Cherii,"Everyone! Why!?"

"Well do you want to be treated as a stranger the first time one of my friends meets you?" said Silver.

"Hehehe", chuckled Cherii,"Good point."

"Hey, Tails what's taking you so- WHO THE HECK IS THAT!?!" Sonic said a little too surprised.

Sonic just stood there looking at the red hedgehog...or so he thought (A/N: you'll see why later)

"That just proves your point even more..."said Cherii a little surprised as well by Sonic's outburst.

Silver spoke up, "Well this might be a good time to introduce you to Sonic. Sonic this is one of my friends Cherii."

'Crud I just made a fool of my self in front of a girl... Not that I don't usually do but it's always after I meet them!' Thought Sonic.

"Oh... sorry you think I'm weird now..." Sonic said a little depressed.

"No, No, not at all. Actually I've been getting that a lot lately... anyways its nice to meet you Sonic!" said Cherii.

"Wow, nice to meet you, too." said a surprised Sonic

"Anyways let's go get everyone else" Spoke Silver.

"Ok!" said Sonic and Tails.

"Wait guys, I need to tell you something..." said Cherri.

--------------------------------

Ok that's about it -sigh- it's shorter then the last chapter, I'm sure, But ill see what i can do for Chap. 3!

R & R:D


End file.
